


Дневная охота

by 006_stkglm



Series: Медвежья серия [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Солнце уже высоко. На сборы уйдет не меньше нескольких часов. Оставайтесь еще на ночь." (c) "Ночная Охота"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневная охота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

Отряд ждет, затаив дыхание, хотя виду, конечно, никто не подает — как узбад решит, так и будет. Коли скажет выступать сегодня, даже себе, побитому, покусанному и ободранному, роздыху не давая, то кто же рискнет жаловаться на синяки да волдыри от горящих шишек на ладонях. И только хоббит грустно сопит, не забывая при этом окунать в янтарный мед добрый ломоть свежего, теплого еще — только из печи — хлеба.

Торин косится на мальчишек. У Кили в волосах запуталась солома, полуоторван рукав и пряжка на сапоге болтается. Кое-кто, как Двалин, и вовсе в нижней рубахе восседает, ибо залитый варжъей кровью кафтан, прежде чем надевать, надо хотя бы проветрить да почистить.

И Торин выдыхает:  
— Добро, мастер Беорн. Останемся еще на ночь.

Оборотень фыркает и под радостный гомон компании достает из печи глиняную миску с горячими запеченными в меду яблоками.

* * *

 

Дел у Двалина невпроворот. Надо привести в порядок бороду, одежду, перетрясти пояс, суму, карманы, посмотреть, что починить, что выкинуть, а чего не хватает — оборотень обещался помочь со снаряжением. Надо приглядеть, чтобы принцы занимались тем же самым, а не примеривались к громадному хозяйскому топору, кормили яблоками ласковых лошадок и не доставали Торина. Впрочем, желающих испытать узбадское терпение и так находится с избытком: от хоббита, который пытается вызнать, сколько им еще идти до Горы и сколько брать с собой припасов, до Оина с Дори, организовавших двойное наступление с уговорами — пока только уговорами — показать побитую о камни и подранную варгом шкуру. Фили, развешивающий на самом солнцепеке мокрые, только постиранные рубахи — свою и братову — давно навострил уши, и, кажется, готов уже к ним присоединиться.

Двалину с его места у резного крыльца, откуда отлично просматривается двор, ворота в усадьбу и луг прямо до самой опушки далекого леса, хорошо видно, как медленно сатанеет узбад, как расцветают на бледных скулах яркие пятна гневного румянца. Но когда он решает, что пора и впрямь идти на выручку, перед ним падает длинная косматая тень.

— На два слова, гномий король, — рокочет оборотень.

Никто из приставучей компании перечить их грозному хозяину не решается, да и Торин шагает навстречу с видимым облегчением и лишь коротко мотает головой в ответ на вопросительный двалинов взгляд. Двалин подымается все равно, но, завидев в полуприкрытых дверях дома сутулую фигуру мага, обеспокоенно пыхающего трубкой, садится обратно: военный совет держать надумали, стало быть. В этом Торину помощь не надобна. Потом, если будет о чем, сам расскажет.

Совет проходит на удивление тихо. Дом не трясется от гэндальфовых «штучек», Торин ни разу — насколько может судить Двалин — не повышает голос, да и медвежьего рева, от которого весь дом ходуном ходил ночью, не слышно. Наоборот даже, когда спустя еще полтора часа оборотень появляется во дворе, на его свирепом лице играет то, что с некоторой натяжкой можно принять за довольную улыбку. Он вытаскивает на середину двора два здоровенных тюка, беззлобно ворчит: «выбирайте, что надобно», и, наклонившись к Балину, вручает ему ключ от кладовой: «смотри, не дай вашему кролику умять все припасы раньше времени, борода».

Брат возмущенно фыркает, но остальные уже потрошат тюки. Оборотень не поскупился: новые ремни, переметные сумки, веревки, лук и два полных колчана — младший принц только что не визжит от восторга — котелок, ложки, соль, вся та мелкая походная утварь, которая весит всего ничего, но несказанно облегчает жизнь на марше. Балин неспешно отправляется изучать возможности кладовой, прикидывая, что можно завернуть с вечера, а что взять лучше поутру с ледника. И только Двалин замечает, как узбад выскальзывает из дверей, не особо таясь — не к лицу — но и внимания лишнего не привлекая, и исчезает за постройками усадьбы.

Он выжидает полчаса: аккурат, чтоб Торину раздеться, шипя и чертыхаясь, окунуться в заводь шумного ручья на самых задворках огороженной высоким частоколом усадьбы и вымыть гриву на раз — на второй у него терпения обычно не хватает, и на это у него есть Двалин — и идет следом.

Солнце жарит так, словно стремится воздать за все промозглые, холодные ночевки в горах, которые выпали на их долю в этом походе. Тяжелый, неподвижный, раскаленный воздух до одури пряно пахнет хвоей и цветами — поздними, а потому самыми душистыми. Двалин обошел усадьбу дозором еще на заре, пока остальные спали, и теперь уверенно забирает за домом направо, заходя с другой стороны ручья, чтоб не тревожить узбада, продираясь через заросли шиповника.

Берег не такой удобный, как тот, на котором спит сейчас накупавшийся голый Торин. Но при виде глубокой чистой воды желание окунуться, смыть с себя копоть и скверну гоблинских пещер, да противную корку испытанного на утесе страха становится нестерпимым. Двалин пристраивает сапоги, портки и рубаху в углублении у старого, давно засохшего пня, перевязь с топорами чуть ниже, так, чтобы можно было дотянуться в случае опасности, и окунается в воду.

Четверть часа спустя, отфыркиваясь и вытрясая воду из ушей, он выбирается на берег, кладет топоры и идет к сладко раскинувшемуся на своей шубе узбаду. Спина у Торина ободрана знатно: корки свежих корост поверх багровых синяков выглядят впечатляюще, и все же… Куда лучше, чем должны бы выглядеть такие отметины на вторые сутки. Двалин вздыхает, осторожно опускается рядом — Торин издает тихий довольный звук — целует его в плечо и… И натыкается взглядом на свирепый прищур медвежьих глаз и оскаленную в безмолвном реве морду.

В следующие секунды полторы до Двалина разом доходят три вещи: он не успеет дотянуться до топоров, Торин не брал с собой шубу, и — спать так спокойно, как сейчас, с настолько помятыми ребрами узбад мог бы только на чем-то очень мягком. И живом.

Беорн беззвучно обнажает передние клыки толщиной с его большой палец. Ну, Махал…

— Ну, вы еще подеритесь тут теперь, блядь, — раздается раздраженный голос, и огромный медведь обескуражено щелкает зубами. Торин, недовольно приоткрыв один глаз, смотрит сначала на одного, потом на другого. Беорн фыркает, встряхивает лобастой башкой и, по-прежнему грозно косясь на Двалина, облизывает Торина широким, как лопата, языком от середины груди до макушки. Узбад издает тихий смешок, сверкает в сторону Двалина быстрым взглядом, а потом они оба — кхузд и медведь — двигаются одним стремительным порывом, и в следующую минуту в спину и задницу Двалина упираются высохшие шишки, ноги задраны к ушам, а сверху скалится аж две свирепых морды: Торина, обрамленная густой темной гривой непросохших еще волос, и косматая даже в человеческом обличии Беорна, что маячит за плечом у его короля.

Торин нечасто снисходит до того, чтоб его завалить — нечасто нуждается в этом — но сегодня явно один из таких дней. Узбад нависает над ним на руках и коленях, и Двалин чувствует, что сегодня, даже без плывущего в знойном мареве силуэта громадного медведя у него за плечом, ему было бы трудно сопротивляться. Торин встряхивает густой гривой — непросохшие кончики волос оставляют на груди Двалина влажные дорожки — наклоняется ниже, впиваясь в губы жадным, требовательным, больше похожим на укус поцелуем, и вламывается в него одним быстрым, напористым движением крепких бедер.

Хуй у узбада толст и крепок, но выть Двалину, как ни странно, хочется вовсе не от того, как стремительно, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, узбадский клинок заполняет его ножны. Выть ему хочется, когда большой, прохладный, влажный нос тычется под яйца, втягивает воздух, а потом широкий крепкий язык проезжается по его дырке, куда узбад сосредоточенно загоняет свой уд, и, судя по судорожно закушенной тонкой губе и плотно сомкнутым ресницам короля, и его зад вниманием не обходит тоже.

Внизу живота стремительным водоворотом собирается жидкое пламя. Торин забывает про ритм: хрипит, стонет, то загоняя Двалину до тяжелых шлепков поджавшихся налитых, мокрых от медвежьей слюны яиц по заду; то выходя почти целиком, насаживаясь на широкий язык и толстые пальцы оборотня. В какие-то мгновения, среди жарких голодных полузадушенных хрипов, среди свирепого медвежьего рыка и собственного рычания на кхуздуле: «Мое! Мой!» Двалину слышится ториново довольное: «с-с-сууууки… сво-о-О-О!!О!!!-лоооочиии…» и его зад заполняет горячее семя. Собственный член, прижатый к животу навалившимся сверху Торином, толчками орошает живот, и он не выдерживает, скулит, потому что шершавый медвежий язык, облизав обвисшие опустошенные яйца, толкается внутрь, туда, где его зад жадно сокращается вокруг опадающего узбадского члена.

Какое-то время на поляне слышится только беззаботный гул шмелей, журчание ручья и их тяжелое дыхание. Потом зажатый между ними Торин шевелится, скатывается с Двалина, тянет вновь обернувшегося зверем оборотня на себя и бурчит неразборчиво:  
— А теперь, сволочи, дайте уже поспать…

Двалин вздыхает. Осторожно гладит рукой свое сокровище, целует в единственное не отмеченное синяком, ссадиной или кровоподтеком место на плече и фыркает, натыкаясь на медвежий язык. Огромный зверь выдыхает, прикрывает глаза и облизывает и его — от подбородка до бровей — шершавым языком…


End file.
